


I Need It In HD

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: First Comes A Baby, Then A Fake Marriage, Then Comes A Boatload Of Issues [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: Her dads were stupidly in love.





	I Need It In HD

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr on request!

“No,” Maria said, swinging her legs. “Too stuffy.”

“Well I give up.” James flopped face down on the bed beside the piles of clothes. “I have nothing to wear.”

“Pretty sure Dad would like that.” Maria mused, and scrambled out of the way of his swat. “What! You know it’s true!”

“You’re not supposed to know that though.” James said, turning his face to look at her and mock frowning.

“Oh course father, how could I ever know what a dick is?” Maria said, flinging herself dramatically on the bed, hand over her face. “Oh woe to be me, doomed to grow up forever alone.”

“Sass.” he said, finally getting up at a glance to the clock.

“Stupid.” She shot back, dropping the dramatic tone. “Seriously, dads not gonna care what you wear. Just make sure you like wearing it. He’s not gonna accept if you look like there’s fire ants in your pants.”

“Why-“

“I’m not talking about it.” Maria said stiffly.

“Mister Stark, you have five minutes left.” JARVIS spoke. “Shall I inform Sir that you will be delayed?…”

“No, no don’t do that JARVIS!” James yelped, scrambling off the bed. “I’ll be ready!”

“Wear that shirt, and those pants.” Maria ordered, pointing at the materials and James didn’t question it, darting into the bathroom. “Men.”

“Perhaps you’d like to meet with Sir in the lobby while Mister Stark finishes dressing?” JARVIS said and Maria squinted in suspicion at the nearest camera but hopped off the bed.”

“What are you up to J?” Maria asked, walking down to the lobby.

“I believe Sir would like to inform you of a new development.” JARVIS said innocently.

“Maria!” Tony said, catching sight of her. Maria was pleased to see that they would be matching. “Is..”

“Mister Stark is just finishing, he will be down in a minute.” JARVIS offered.

“Great, so you know how I asked you about that thing a few days back?” Tony said and Maria kept her expression neutral by force so she didn’t start laughing.

They were both planning to ask each other to renew their vows on the same date.

This would be hilarious.

“Go for it.” Maria said, “I require pictures though!”

“We’ll be somewhere with cameras.” Tony promised, before his eyes got all warm and fond when he looked over Maria’s shoulder. They were so stupidly in love. “James. You look great.”

“My comment is absolutely not PG.” he replied, making Maria groan loudly.

“You two are the worst,” she complained.

“Alright, we’re gonna go.” Tony said, before looking back at Maria. “No strangers.”

“There goes my plan for the rager.”

“No chocolate until you’re finished your homework.”

“Now that’s just cruel.”

“And no waiting up.”

“Who needs sleep anyway?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Maria said, accepting the kiss on the cheek and the hug. “Have fun on your date!” She winked at her other dad over Tony’s shoulder.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Tony said, “Homework. That you can eat the entire stash of chocolate James pretends he doesn’t sneak you.”

“I have never been so offended in my life.” James said, putting a hand over his heart. “These are baseless accusations which have no evidence and I demand to see my lawyer-“

“Sirs, you will be late.” JARVIS reminded them and Tony rolled his eyes and pulled a still protesting James out the door.

“You’ll record it right J?” Maria said after the car pulled away. “I want it in high def.”

“Of course.” JARVIS said in amusement. “I presume you’re going to sweet talk me into opening the chocolate cabinet before you’ve finished your homework?”

“Damn right I am.”


End file.
